sm,ss,y pc en el regreso de la diosa de la discordia
by mariae
Summary: ami es poseída por eris durante su estadía y la de las chicas en Grecia podrán las sailors salvar a mercury del control de eris pero en esta ocasión no estarán solas ya que contaran con la ayuda de los caballeros de athena y las pretty cure.
1. prologo

Serena y sus amigas fueron invitadas a una competencia de formula uno en grecia por cortesía de sus compañeras Haruka y Michiru ya que la corredora era patrocinada por la fundación kido pero lo que ellas no sabían era que la nieta del difunto fundador Mitsumasa Kido era en realidad la reencarnación de la diosa Athena, por otro lado Saori y sus amigos no saben que serena es la reencarnación de la diosa de la luna Selene pero todo cambia cuando el cometa repulse regresa trayendo con el la manzana dorada de la discordia esta contenía el alma de Eris diosa de la discordia.

El cometa dejo caer la manzana dorada, en ese momento Ami que se encontraba mirando las estrellas en la terraza de la mansión presencio el momento en que el cometa soltó la manzana y guiada por una fuerza misteriosa salio de la mansión sin ser vista. Lo que no supo es que sus compañeras de equipo vieron al cometa también y sintieron que algo malo va a pasar y que un enemigo esta por venir.

Zeus enterándose del regreso de eris decidirá viajar a la tierra con algunos dioses en busca de las cinco diosas reencarnadas en cinco chicas de distintos distritos de japón estas cinco diosas reencarnadas son:

° Honoka Yukishiro de wakabadai

° Setsuna Higashi de ciudad trébol

° Mai Misho de la aldea de la vegetacion

° Regina de ciudad oogai

° Hibiki Hoyo de ciudad kanon

Eris hará lo que este a su alcance para evitar que zeus y sus dioses despierten a las diosas con el fin de encomendar les la misión de encontrar a las reencarnaciones de Selene y Afrodita y entregarles sus armaduras para que luchen contra Eris.

El rey de los dioses viendo que eris esta cada vez peor y que se ha llevado a la reencarnación de su mas preciado tesoro elphis y mandara a su mas joven y leal dios Dave dios del multiverso y las perversiones.

Ninguno de ellos contaba conque once de las 36 guerreras legendarias las precure se involucrarían en la batalla de las sailor, los dioses y los caballeros contra eris. Una batalla llena de aventuras esta pronta a comenzar las sailor, los caballeros y las pretty cure juntos por Primera vez en esta gran aventura para salvar al mundo y sailor mercury de las garras malignas de la diosa de la Discordia eris que quiere adueñarse a toda costa del planeta tierra y sumir a la gente en la mas profunda y completa discordia Solo nuestros jóvenes y valientes héroes y heroínas son los únicos que pueden detener la oscura y cruel ambición de eris para salvar al mundo de la terrible amenaza de la discordia que cierne sobre el y sobre todos los Lugares del universo y sobre todo en el multiverso y sus alrededores y también en todas y cada una de sus Dimensiones habidas y por haber.


	2. la llegada a Grecia

Era un día templado en grecia cuando el avión en el viajaban que serena y sus amigas estaba próximo a aterrizar el aeropuerto Internacional de grecia Lo que ellas no era imaginaban que en ese mismo avión venían once de las 36 guerreras legendarias precure.

Estas son las yes precure 5 y las smile precure.

-!Que emoción ya puedo ver el aeropuerto de grecia desde aquí¡-decía serena muy emocionada de llegar a grecia.

-!Serena compórtate que ya eres bastante grande Para qué actúes así¡-decía Rei al ver la actitud tan vergonzosa de serena.

y como es costumbre serena empezó a llorar _  
><em>

-!Rei es muy mala conmigo buuuaaa ¡-decía Serena soltando sus cataratas de lagrimas

y así Serena y Rei empezaron su típica pelea ante la mirada de sus amigas y de todos los pasajeros del avión que las veían con La tremenda gota en la cabeza, ya en el aeropuerto de grecia después de horas de viaje las chicas fueron recibidas por un Grupo de jóvenes apuestos Que las Estaban Esperando.

-!¿Ustedes deben Ser las invitadas Haruka Tenou al evento de fórmula 1?¡-pregunto Seiya a lo que Las chicas asintieron como respuesta.

-!Si, así es¡ soy serena tsukino y ellas son amigas Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Lita Kino y Mina Aino¡-las presento serena cortes mente y Seiya hizo lo mismo con sus amigos.

-!Soy Seiya un gusto en conocerlas y ellos son mis amigos Shyriu, Shun, Hyoga y el gruñón de Ikki¡-los presento seiya cosa que no le agrado nada a Ikki.

-!A quien llamas gruñón burro con alas sin sesos¡-decía Ikki con ganas de hacer pegaso a las barbacoa

-!Pues a ti, siempre estas de malas ademas ella parece conejo y con su apellido seria conejo lunar¡-decía Seiya apuntando con el dedo a Serena.

En eso alguien golpeo su cabeza era Hyoga para que se callara y dejara de burlarse de Serena que estaba apunto de armar otro escándalo como el del avión y era mejor evitar que eso volviera a pasar.

-!Podemos partir en Este Momento ya hemos guardado las maletas en el auto¡-decía Shiryu avisando Que ya esteban Listos para dejar el Aeropuerto e ir a la mansión Kido.

Ellos abordaron el auto y partieron rumbo a la mansión Kido Donde los Esperaban Saori junto con haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru junto con Una deliciosa y Abundante Cena y Una fiesta en honor a su llegada y posiblemente La llegada de unas Antiguas amigas de la infancia de Saori y de los caballeros de bronce Que Eran Vecinas y muy cercanas a Saori.

En el momento en que ellos abandonaron el aeropuerto otro Grupo de once chicas salian al estacionamiento después de recoger el Equipaje estas chicas Eran las que yes Precure 5 y las smile precure ellas habían Sido invitadas a Pasar las vacaciones de verano en grecia porción Cortesía de la familia minazuki

-!Que bien se siente estar en grecia¡-decía una chica de cabello rosa con dos colas enrolladas a los lados

-!Estoy de acuerdo contigo se Siente de maravilla Estar en grecia¡-decía otra chica de cabello rosa con dos pequeñas colas a los lados.

-¡Miyuki Por que siempre te vas Por Tu Cuenta que no Entiendes Que te puedes Perder cómo pasó en Yokohama¡-decía una chica de cabello naranja oscuro muy enojada. (_n_/_a:Ver precure all star new stage)_

-!Tu también Nozomi siempre te escapas sin yo te Vea como cuando Te saltaste las clases para hacerle de Guía a urara en el colegio¡-decía una chica de cabello castaño muy corto bastante enojada también. (n/a:_ver yes Precure 5 capitulo 3)._

-!Akane chan no tenias que recordar eso hapupu¡-decía Miyuki haciendo su típico puchero de cuando algo le salia mal o le parecía injusto.

-!Tu tampoco tenias que recordarme lo Rin chan¡-decía Nozomi haciendo también Cara de puchero

-!Akane chan no te enojes con miyuki chan ya sabes que hagas ella Lo que hagas terminara llendose Por Su cuenta otra vez¡-decía una chica de cabello rubio con un cintillo blanco.

-¡Rin san eso ya es pasado ademas sabes que Nozomi san es asi tarde o temprano sí te iba escapar estando tan distraída como estabas¡-decía otra chica de cabello rubio amarrado en dos colas.

-¡Tienes razón Yayoi eso paso hace mucho pero eso si Miyuki no vuelvas a irte Tu Cuenta de acuerdo¡-decía Akane calmándose con Miyuki.

-!Es cierto Urara Pero Nozomi no te volverás escapar de mi vista esta bien¡-decía rin ya mas calmada con Nozomi.

-!Esta bien¡-decían Miyuki y Nozomi Ambas con Cara de puchero.

* * *

><p><em>pausa de la autora: <em>

_Hago aquí una breve pausa para explicar por que Rin y Akane estaban tan enojadas con Miyuki y Nozomi resulta que mientras estaban todas comprando souvenirs en la tienda aduana del aeropuerto ambas Miyuki y Nozomi se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a explorar el aeropuerto así que las dos cogieron sus maletas y se salieron de la tienda sin ser notadas por las demás a las pocas horas después de pagar todas las cosas que compraron y saliendo de la tienda de aduana, Komachi ,K__aren ,Nao y Reika se dieron cuenta de que Miyuki y Nozomi no estaban con ellas así que pensando que ellas dos seguían en la tienda se regresaron para ver si estaban allí y preguntando a la cajera de la tienda esta les dijo que ambas se marcharon de la tienda mientras ellas compraban, eso y el hecho de que las maletas de Nozomi y Miyuki no estuvieran provoco que tanto Rin como Akane ardieran en ira al darse cuenta que ambas se habían ido sin avisar a nadie,todas las buscaron por todo el aeropuerto pero no había rastro de ellas hasta que se fijaron que entre los pasajeros que salían del aeropuerto se divisaban un par de chicas de cabello rosa saliendo por la puerta de salida a la calle del aeropuerto y esa es la razón por la que Rin y Akane estaban enojadas con Miyuki y Nozomi por a verse escapado sin que las demás se dieran cuenta. sin mas los dejo para que sigan leyendo el fic._

_fin de pausa de la autora _

* * *

><p>-!Chicas ya Llego el auto¡-decían dos chicas de cabello azul y dos chicas de cabello verde avisando Que el auto Que las llevaría a la mansión minazuki para pasar las vacaciones de verano.<p>

Poco después que abordaron el auto durante el camino a la mansión minazuki se encontraron con que habia tres chicas desmayadas en plena carretera.

-!Jiiya detén el auto por favor¡-decía la joven de cabello azul pidiendo a su mayordomo que para el auto para asistir a las 3 chicas desmayadas

-!Como usted diga señorita¡-decía jiiya acatando ordenes y parando el auto para que las chicas pudieran ayudar las 3 desconocidas

Una vez que las chicas se bajaran del auto notaron que las tres jóvenes estaban muy malheridas y decidieron llevarlas a la mansión minazuki para atenderlas como de ser y las subieron al auto para que estuvieran mas cómodas y luego siguieron su camino a la mansión con las tres chicas abordo mas sin embargo una de ellas se despertó.

-!¿Mmm donde estoy? lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos peleando con tres seres malignos y nos vencieron¡-decía una de las tres chicas.

-!Las encontramos desmayadas en medio de la carretera y las llevaremos a las mansión de karen san para atenderlas¡-decía Nozomi con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

-!ya veo por cierto mi nombre es Athena Asamiya y las dos que están inconscientes son Asuka Kazama y Riko Suminoe venimos de otra dimensión para conocer a nuestras contra partes pero 3 seres oscuros nos atacaron y terminamos en donde nos encontraron¡-se presento Athena y explico como terminaron en medio de la carretera.

-!¿QUE VIENEN DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN?¡-decían tanto las yes como las smile impactadas por lo que acaban de saber por parte de athena quien asintió de forma calmada.

-!Entonces yo también me presentare mi nombre es Nozomi y ellas son Rin chan,Urara,Komachi san,Karen san y Kurumi y somos las ye...mmm¡-decía nozomi que no pudo terminar las presentación

-!yo también me presentare yo me llamo Miyuki y ellas son Akane chan, Yayoi chan, Nao chan y Reika chan, y nosotras somos las smi...mmm¡-decía Miyuki que tampoco pudo terminar de presentarse

_-_!que crees estas haciendo Nozomi,por poco nuestra identidad secreta a una desconocida¡-la regaño rin algo enojada por lo que estuvo cometer Nozomi.

y akane y las demás estuvieron a punto de hacerlo mismo con miyuki cuando notaron que athena empezó a reírse de las casi indiscreciones de nozomi y miyuki.

-!Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja¡-se reía Athena a carcajada limpia de lo que acababa de pasar.

-!¿Que es lo que te causa tanta gracia?¡-pregunto Akane queriendo saber que era lo que le provocaba tanta gracia a Athena.

-!Es simple no entiendo por que las regañan por decir lo que son, cuando todas estamos del mismo bando¡- decía Athena tratando de calmarse de su risa.

-!¿acaso tu también eres una?¡-pregunto Reika en espera de la confirmación de la que sospechaba.

-!Si,si soy una precure al igual que ustedes once, soy cure psycho y Asuka y Riko son cure warrior y cure star silver¡-respondió Athena a la pregunta de Reika la cual estaba mas que perpleja.

Athena dejo a todas con la boca abierta al responder que ella y sus dos amigas eran precure al igual ellas once y las otras 25 precure.

-!Genial ahora somos mas¡-decían Miyuki y Nozomi felices de conocer a otras precure aun que fueran de otra dimensión.

-!No hace falta que me digan los nombres de sus equipos ustedes son las yes precure 5 y las smile precure o me equivoco¡-decía athena relajadamente

-!¿Si asi es, somos nosotras, acaso nos conocen en tu dimensión?¡-pregunto Reika aceptando que le digan a Athena los nombres de ambos equipos.

-!Como es que nos conocen¡-decía Karen que estaba de acuerdo con Reika sobre decirle sobre los equipos.

-¡Simple en mi dimensión todas las cure luchamos juntas una al lado de la otra y sabemos quienes son la demas cure¡-decía Athena respondiendo las preguntas.

-!Que malas son por poco me asfixio -decía Nozomi recuperando el aire ya que sus amigas aparte de que ya dejaron de taparle la boca.

-!Akane chan por que me tapaste la boca casi me ahogo¡-decía Miyuki luego de que akane le quitara la mano de la boca por que no la dejaba respirar._  
><em>


	3. viaje a la mansión kido

Después de las presentaciones abordaron el auto que los llevaría a la mansión Kido donde las outher aguardaban la llegada de su princesa y de sus amigas.

durante el trayecto a la mansión las sailors disfrutaban del paisaje que veían por la ventana del auto.

-!que hermoso es el paisaje de aquí¡-decía Serena maravillada con el paisaje.

-¿les gusta el paisaje de grecia?-preguntó Shun al ver a las sailors muy emocionadas con el paisaje.

-!si,es precioso el místico paisaje de grecia¡-decía Ami con una gran sonrisa.

-!ya falta poco para llegar a la mansión Saori y sus amigas nos están esperando¡-decía Seiya divisando la mansión.

-!es impresionante que saori tenga guarda espaladas tan guapos y fuertes¡-decía Mina a la que todos miraron con una gran gota en la cabeza

-¿es así todo el tiempo?-preguntó Hyoga con cara de sorpresa al escuchar ese comentario indecoroso

-!si,desgraciadamente ella es así con todos los hombres que se cruzan en su camino¡-decía Rei con cara de "que vergüenza me da"_  
><em>

-!tranquila tambien nos pasa de vez en cuando con Hyoga¡-decía Shiryu

_-¿_y la mansión de Saori es muy grande?-preguntó Lita queriendo saber como era la mansión.

-!la mansión kido es esa que se ve al fondo¡-decía Seiya señalando la gran casona que se veía al fondo.

-!es enorme¡-dijeron las cinco sailors al mismo tiempo demostrando lo sorprendidas que estaban al ver una casa tan grande como lo era la mansión kido.

-!es mas grande que la mansión de sabrina y su padre¡-decía Serena con asombro.

-!tienes razón pero eso no viene al caso¡-decía Rei recordando el incidente de la playa privada._ (n/a: ver sailor moon primera temporada capitulo 20)_

las chicas seguían su charla animada mientras continuaban su camino a la mansión, otro auto iba detrás de ellos con destino a una mansión vecina a la de los kido, en ese auto viajaban once de las 36 guerreras legendarias las precure.

* * *

><p>estas once guerreras eran las yes precure 5 integrado por:<p>

cure dream, cure rouge, cure lemonade, cure mint, cure aqua y milky rose.

y las smile precure integrado por:

cure happy, cure sunny, cure peace, cure march y cure beauty

en ese momento una pequeña criatura blanca con orejas esponjadas amarillas asomaba la cabeza por la ventana del auto sin saber que una de las chicas la habia visto y se apresuro a meterla en el interior.

-!candy entra la cabeza recuerda que las personas no deben verte¡-decía Miyuki al ver que candy habia asomado la cabeza por la ventana del auto.

en eso otra criatura pero con forma de mapache de color amarillo claro también asomaba cabeza por la ventana del auto pero algo lo jalo al interior.

-que crees que estas haciendo coco acaso quieres que la gente te descubra en tu forma de hada?-decía Rin con una cara que daba miedo. _  
><em>

-!perdón coco-kuru¡-dijeron ambos por haber asomado la cabeza por la ventana arriesgándose a ser descubiertos por las personas.

-!cambiando el tema se fijaron que en el avión se armo un gran escándalo¡-decía nozomi comentando el escándalo provocado por Serena y Rei. _  
><em>

-!si,al parecer un par de chicas estaban peleando creo que eran una rubia de peinado raro y unapelinegra¡- decía Miyuki recordando el escándalo que armaron serena y rei en el avion._  
><em>

-!creo que a la rubia le escuche llamar Rei a la pelinegra y a la pelinegra llamar a la rubia Serena¡-decía Rin recordando los nombres de aquel par de chicas sin embargo el solo mencionar el nombre de Rei hizo que Akane se pusiera mas pálida que un fantasma.

-Akane chan estas pálida te pasa algo?-pregunto Yayoi al ver que su amiga esta como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-!no,estoy bien solo que ese nombre me hizo recordar a mi prima¡-decía Akane al aclarar por que se había puesto pálida.

-Akane chan tienes una prima?-pregunto Miyuki al enterarse de que su amiga tenia una prima y ellas no lo sabían.

-!si,hace mucho que no la veo su nombre es Rei y vive en un templo sintoista en el que es sacerdotisa,mi tía murió cuando eramos pequeñas y mi padre trato de convencer a mi tío para que dejara a mi prima viviendo con nosotros pero mi tío se negó diciendo que ella estaría mejor con mi abuelo y no la veo desde entonces¡-concluyo Akane con su relato el cual conmovió a las chicas _(que vueltas del destino Akane es prima de Rei XD)_

_-_y que paso después con tu prima no volvió ni a visitarte?-preguntó Rin con curiosidad sobre la prima de Akane.

-!la verdad no, desde ese dia no volví a saber de ella¡-respondió Akane con algo de nostalgia recordando a su prima.

-hablando de otra cosa Nozomi por que estabas gritando dormida en el avión y que era lo que estabas soñando?-preguntó Rin algo preocupada por lo que había soñado su mejor amiga.

-!no lo se no recuerdo bien como era, al principio era un lugar hermoso rodeado de templos majestuosos y luego había una gran guerra y yo me veía en esa guerra luchando y muriendo en brazos de alguien al que no le pude ver el rostro¡-terminó Nozomi su relato dejando a sus amigas perplejas con lo que les había contado.

-no sera que en tu vida pasada viviste en grecia y ayas soñado con eso?-pregunto Komachi leyendo un libro sobre sueños y mitología griega._  
><em>

-!puede ser aunque no puedo recordar mas del sueño solo que era muy cruel y oscuro¡-decía Nozomi algo asustada por su sueño.

-!hay algo importante que tienes que saber Nozomi¡-coco-decía Coco muy serio apunto de revelar un gran secreto que tiene que ver con ella.

-¿que tengo que saber que es tan importante?-pregunto Nozomi algo confundida y alavés curiosa sobre lo que coco iba decirle

-!ese sueño que tuviste no era solo un sueño era un recuerdo-coco¡-decía Coco sorprendiendo a las chicas con la revelación

-¿un recuerdo?-pregunto Nozomi confundida por lo que acaban de decirle.

-!si,eres reencarnación una diosa¡-nuts, Elpis la diosa de la esperanza-nuts¡-decía Nuts dejando a las chicas con la boca por la revelación.

-¿por que nunca nos hablaron de eso?-decía Karen sin por creer lo acaba de escuchar de boca sus amigos.

todas estaban impactadas con la revelación incluso Nozomi que estaba algo confundida por lo que acaba de enterarse de que es una diosa reencarnada.

el viaje de ellas continuaba tranquilo sin saber que eran vigiladas por un grupo de criaturas malignas llamadas hombres payaso cuya líder estaba a la espera del regreso de la diosa de la discordia.

* * *

><p>-!pronto tendré mi venganza contra ustedes precure y sobre todo contra ti cure dream¡-decía una silueta femenina entre las sombras mirando el auto en el que viajaban las cure.<p>

-!y la tendrás Anacondy pero antes tenemos que encontrar a la reencarnación de Elpis y capturarla¡-decía una silueta masculina mirando también el auto en el que viajaban las cure.

-!Rugal tiene razón tenemos planear una forma de capturarla sin que sus guardianes intervengan¡-decía una segunda silueta masculina.

-si,tienes razón Orochimaru,ademas creo saber quien puede ser su reencarnación¡-decía Anacondy con un dejo de sospecha sobre la identidad de Elpis.

-!¿y según tu quien crees puede ser la reencarnación de Elpis?¡-pregunto Rugal con un serio tono de arrogancia en su voz.

-!es cure dream, Rugal ella es la pretty cure de la esperanza y como Elpis es la diosa de la esperanza estoy segura de que ella es su reencarnación¡-decía Anacondy con la sospecha sobre la reencarnación de Elpis.

-!entonces debemos planear como capturarla y llevarla ante Eris sama¡-decía Rugal con una sonrisa oscura en el rostro.

-¡entonces déjenme lo a mi yo la capturare y la llevare mientras ustedes distraen a su amigas¡-decía Orochimaru teniendo un plan para capturar a Elpis.

-!hecho¡ me preguntó que habra pasado con esas chicas que nos atacaron¡-pensaba Anacondy para sus adentros.

* * *

><p>volviendo con las cure ellas aun estaban tratando de asimilar toda la información que recibieron acerca de la verdad sobre Nozomi.<p>

-!no eres la única que es una reencarnación de diosa¡-coco-decía Coco a lo cual la chicas casi se van de espaldas al saber que existían mas reencarnaciones de diosas.

-!si Nozomi san no es la única eso quiere decir que hay otras diosas que reencarnaron en otras chicas verdad¡-decía Urara tratando de saber quienes podrían ser esas reencarnaciones.

-!en efecto -nuts - esas chicas que menciona Urara son reencarnaciones y siempre en las batalla que tuvieron han estado cerca de ustedes-nuts-decía Nuts dejando a un mas sorprendidas a las chicas.

-!si es verdad eso de que las reencarnaciones han estado cerca de nostras en las batallas eso quiere decir que probablemente las conocemos¡-decía Reika sospechando quienes podrian ser las reencarnaciones de las diosas.

-!¿como se llamaban las diosas?¡-preguntó Miyuki con algo de curiosidad por los nombres de las diosas.

-¡Iris,Armonía,Ceres,Hera y Diana¡-nust-respondió Nuts a la pregunta curiosa de Miyuki.

-¡¿dijiste Iris,Armonía,Ceres,Hera y Diana?-preguntó Karen con sorpresa al oír esos nombres.

-!¿Karen san las conoces?!-preguntó Nozomi inocentemente creyendo que Karen conocía a las diosas griegas del olimpo.

-!es mitología Nozomi ¬¬,ellas eran diosas importantes del olimpo,Iris era la diosa mensajera y consejera de los dioses también tenia que ver con el arco...¡-hizo Karen una pausa dándose cuenta quien podría ser iris en esta época.

-!¿Karen que pasa de repente te quedaste muda pálida?¡-preguntó Komachi preocupada por su amiga ya que se puso muy palida.

-!estoy bien Komachi,solo que no puedo creerlo en la hemos tenido todo el tiempo cerca nuestro y no nos dimos cuenta¡-decía Karen al darse cuenta de la identidad de Iris como humana.

-!¿Karen san acaso ya descubriste en quien reencarno la diosa iris?¡-preguntó Urara queriendo saber quien era Iris en esta época.

-!si Urara ya descubrí quien es Iris en este siglo¡-decía Karen poniendo el rostro serio para luego decirles la identidad de Iris en presente.

-!¿y quien es la reencarnación de Iris Karen?¡-preguntó Komachi con obvia sospecha de quien podría ser iris en este siglo.

-!es Honoka ella es la reencarnación de Iris en esta época¡-decía Karen ante la sorpresa de sus amigas.

-!¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?¡-gritaron todas al mismo tiempo de la sorpresa inesperada sobre la identidad de la diosa iris.

-!lo que oyen Honoka es la reencarnación de Iris y tal vez no este enterada de ello¡-decía Karen con determinación.

-!estoy de acuerdo Karen,en este libro de sueños y mitología griega hablan no solo de Iris sino también de las demás diosas por ejemplo Ceres es la diosa de la agricultura y creo saber quien es su reencarnación¡-decía Komachi con el libro en la mano.

-!¿y quien es la reencarnación de Ceres Komachi san?¡-preguntó Urara con curiosidad por saber mas sobre quien es la reencarnación de Ceres.

-!pues la reencarnación de Ceres es mai san¡-decía Komachi respondiendo a la pregunta de Urara con calma y serenidad.

en ese momento Reika le pidio el libro prestado a Komachi para saber mas de las diosas griegas y de sus reencarnaciones actuales y ella se lo pasó.

-!según el libro también se habla de la diosa Harmonía es hija de Afrodita la diosa del amor y Ares el dios de la guerra ella es la diosa de la armonía y la concordia, también el libro dice que ella amaba la música por lo que pienso que Hibiki san es la reencarnación de la diosa Harmonía¡-decía Reika en un tono serio sobre lo que acaba de decir.

-!ya solo nos queda por saber quienes son las reencarnaciones de Hera y Diana en esta época¡-decía Karen de forma pensativa.

-!Diana fue originalmente una diosa de la caza, relacionada con los animales y las tierras salvajes y también Era alabada en la poesía por su fuerza, gracia atlética, belleza y habilidades en la caza¡-decía Nozomi lo cual dejo a todas a todas con la boca abierta excepto a Rin.

-¿c-c-como supiste eso Nozomi?-preguntó Karen atónita por lo que acaba de escuchar de la propia boca de Nozomi.

-!eso yo te lo puedo responder Karen san,resulta que antes de que empezaran las vacaciones de verano tuvimos examen de historia universal y como Nozomi no quería ponerse a estudiar por lo que Coco,Kurumi y yo tuvimos que obligarla con la amenaza de no dejarla comer dulces y pasteles y ella no tuvo mas opción que ponerse a estudiar,lo mas extraño de todo es que Nozomi memorizo todo rápido y sin equivocarse en nada y luego en el examen 90 puntos aprobándolo¡-decía Rin de forma tranquila terminando la explicación.

-!bueno eso explica por que Nozomi san estaba que saltaba de felicidad cuando salimos de clases¡-decía Urara.

-!bueno volviendo al tema principal debemos deducir quienes son las reencarnaciones de Hera y Diana en la actualidad¡-decía Karen pensando quienes podrían ser las reencarnaciones de las dos diosas actualmente.

-!como lo acaba de decir Nozomi san Diana era la diosa de la caza y los animales, en esta época diana debe ser alguien que también conozcamos¡-decía Reika pensando en quien seria la reencarnación de diana.

-!que tal si la reencarnación de diana es una de las fresh,piénsenlo Honoka san pertenece a las max heart,Mai san pertenece a las splash star y Hibiki chan pertenece a las suite¡-decía Yayoi a lo que las demás la miraron sorprendidas.

-!tienes razón Yayoi san no habíamos pensado en que las reencarnaciones de las diosas podrían pertenecer a algún equipo de precure¡-decía Komachi sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir Yayoi.

-!entonces si la reencarnación de Diana es una de las fresh es probable que sea Love¡-decía Karen a lo que Nozomi y miyuki se echaron reir.

-!jajajajajajaajajajajajaja¡-se reían Nozomi y Miyuki al unisono lo cual desconcertó a las demás ya que no entendían de que se estaban riendo.

-!¿se puede saber de que se están riendo las dos?¡-preguntó Rin queriendo saber cual era el motivo que les causaba tanta gracia a las dos-

-!es que se nos hace raro que Love chan sea la reencarnación de una diosa como Diana¡-decía Miyuki secándose las lagrimas de la risa.

-!ahora que lo dicen yo también creo que eso seria raro,también podría ser Miki la reencarnación de Diana¡-decía Karen lo cual todas negaron con la cabeza.

-!no se por que pero no creo que Miki sea la reencarnación de Diana¡-decía Komachi a lo que las demás estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

-!¿y que tal si la reencarnación de Diana es Inori san?¡-preguntó Urara pensando que podría ser Inori pero las demás lo negaron con la cabeza.

-!ahora solo nos queda Setsuna, ahora me queda claro que ella es la reencarnación de Diana¡-decía Karen ya convencida de la identidad de Diana en esta época.

-!ya solo nos queda saber quien es la reencarnación de Hera, aun que ahora que me acuerdo oye Miyuki ¿que acaso Mana chan no nos presento una amiga suya que era bastante melosa con ella?¡-decía Nozomi a lo que Miyuki asintió.

-!si, creo que se llamaba Regina y a la pobre de Mana chan siempre que podía se le tiraba encima¡-decía Miyuki acordándose de como Regina se tiraba encima de mana.

-!ahora que recuerdo, la diosa Hera solía ser muy melosa con Zeus, y no permitía que ninguna diosa o mortal se le acercara, era muy celosa al igual que Regina san con Mana san¡-decía Komachi pensativa.

en eso Azuka y Riko despertaron, algo desorientadas, cosa que Athena se dio cuenta y decidió explicarles la situación, y en donde estaban.

-!Mmm, ¿donde estamos?¡-preguntaban las 2 al mismo tiempo, Athena procedió a explicar la situación de las 3 en ese lugar.

-!al parecer, llegamos a grecia en otra dimensión, el amo tenia razón cuando dijo que encontraríamos a 2 reencarnaciones de diosas, Elpis y Hestia, en este lugar y que sus amigas nos recogerían malheridas y nos llevarían aun lugar para atendernos¡-decía Athena explicando la situación.

Esa explicación fue escuchada por Nozomi y Miyuki que no entendieron nada de lo que estaban hablando así que decidieron preguntar de que estaban hablando y de como era su dimensión.

-!¿oigan de que hablaban?¡-pregunta Nozomi con curiosidad.

-!les estaba explicando a Azuka y Riko, como es que llegamos a este lugar y que ustedes nos encontraron y nos llevan con ustedes para curar nuestras heridas¡-decía Athena.

-!¿y como somos en su dimensión?¡-pregunta Miyuki queriendo saber como eran en la dimensión de donde venían ellas 3.

-!¿de verdad quieren saberlo?, no creo sea bueno, es bastante fuerte y podrían terminar en shock y con trauma-decía Athena dudando de responder la pregunta de Miyuki.

-!Athena si quieres yo les cuento, ustedes 2 pongan sus oídos por que lo que van a oír es xxx, ustedes en nuestra dimensión son...¡-decía Azuka contándoles al oído como eran ellas y las demás cure en la dimensión de Athena, y ese relato dejo a Nozomi y a Miyuki mas rojas que una manzana.

-!N-N-N No puedo creer yo, en su dimensión yo sea una calenturienta¡-decía Nozomi con la cara roja de la vergüenza que tenia.

-!Y-Y-Y Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, en su dimensión soy una chica porno, que lo único que desea es sexo!-decía Miyuki mas roja e igual de avergonzada que Nozomi.

-!Que conste que se los advertí, ahora las 2 están traumatizadas y en shock¡-decía Athena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Riko estaba apunto de decir algo, pero un resplandor repentino, salio del cure mo de Nozomi haciéndola desmayarse, esto no solo sorprendió a Athena, azuka y Riko, sino también a las yes y a las smile, de aparato salio una voz igual a la de Nozomi, que hablo sobre el destino que le esperaba.

_pronto el enemigo vendrá atacar, las diosas esta dimensión y de otra se unirán para hacer frente a la deidad de la discordia que se aproxima a la tierra, yo caeré en sus manos, al igual lo harán 5 humanas de esta era, solo las diosas podrán, salvarnos de ese terrible destino que nos espera._

Luego de que el mensaje terminara, del aparato salieron varios colgante en forma de llaves, con emblemas que las cure conocían a la perfección, pero 2 de esos colgantes salieron salieron volando con dirección desconocida, mientras que los otros se quedaron con ellas.

-!Athena, mira este colgante se parece a tu emblema, incluso tiene tu emblema¡-decía Riko, mostrando el colgante, cuyo emblema tenia un escudo de corazón con una espada.

-!A ver? es verdad este colgante tiene mi emblema¡-decía Athena, sorprendida al ver su propio emblema en ese colgante.

eso ultimo fue escuchado por Karen, que sorprendida se dedico a atar cabos sobre Athena y quiso preguntar sobre lo que escucho.

-!Athena si ese colgante tiene tu emblema, quiere decir que acaso tu también ¿eres la reencarnación de una diosa?¡-pregunta Karen esperando la respuesta.

-!pues si, en mi dimensión yo soy considerada como la reencarnación de la diosa Athena¡-decía Athena contestando la pregunta de Karen y sorprendiendo a las demás.

-!¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?-decían las demás, sorprendidas con lo que acaban de escuchar de la boca de Athena.

luego de que Athena, fuera bombardeada con preguntas, sobre como descubrió que era la reencarnación de una diosa, las chicas se dedicaron a ver los extraños colgantes con sus emblemas, entre ellos había uno que Miyuki conocía a la perfección.

-!¿Eh?, este colgante igual al decor de Akane chan¡-decía Miyuki, mostrando el colgante cuyo emblema tenia un circulo rojo.

-!a ver? es verdad se parece mucho al mio, y tiene la insignia de nuestro equipo, voy a compararlo con mi decor¡-decía Akane, mientras sacaba su decor para compararlo con el emblema.

cuando Akane, quiso comparar el emblema del colgante con su decor, este reacciono provocando que el smile pact de Akane, y el anillo de Athena se transformaran en brazaletes griegos, con los emblemas de ambas, el brazalete de Athena era dorado con incrustes de brillantes y el de Akane era naranja con incrustes de oro.


	4. Llegada a la Mansion Kido

Ya estaban a pocos kilómetros la Mansión, las Sailors estaban muy emocionadas de volver a las Sailors Exteriores, al mismo y justo detrás de ellos se podía ver otro auto a través del espejo retrovisor, en el cual viajaban las yes Precure 5 y las Smile Precure, junto a las recién rescatadas de la carretera Athena Asamiya, Asuka Kazama y Riko Suminoe.

-¡Parece que este año también vinieron a Grecia los Minazuki!decía el chófer, al captar el auto que venia detrás de ellos.

-¡Minazuki!¡eh oído de ellos son un dúo de músicos muy reconocidos mundial mente!decía Amy, con mucha emoción sobre el tema.

-¡Desde que eramos niños Saori siempre visitaba nuestro orfanato acompañada de la hija del matrimonio y de una amiga suya!decía Shun, al unirse al tema.

-¡¿Ustedes vivían en un orfanato?!decía Serena, sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¡Si, vivíamos en un orfanato en japón!decía Seiya, muy contento con sus recuerdos de la niñez.

-¡Tengo curiosidad por conocer a la hija de ese matrimonio!decía Serena, muy curiosa.

-¡La familia Minazuki vive en otro distrito de japón!decía Hyoga, tratando el tema muy tranquilo.

-¡Pero cuando vienen a Grecia son vecinos de Saori!decía Shiryu, tranquilamente.

Mientras que en el auto que venia de tras de ellos, se podía ver que venían 15 en el.

-¡A,a,a,a, achisss!estornudaba la chica antes mencionada.

-¡salud Karen!decía una chica de cabello verde muy tranquila.

-¡Gracias Komachi!decía Karen, sonándose la nariz.

-¡Por nada Karen!decía Komachi muy sonriente.

-A mi me parece que algunas no acompañaran a la hora del almuerzo por ahora!decía otra peli-verde, señalando a 2 peli-rosadas, 2 rubias, una peli-naranja y una peli- castaña dormidas profundamente y junto con ellas 6, también estaban dormidos, un Mapache, una Ardilla, un Pingüino naranja y un par de conejas.

-¡Tienes razón nao conociéndolas no creo que se despierten para comer sobretodo Nozomi san y Miyuki san!decía orta chica peli-azul, muy relajada.

Mientras en una gran fortaleza flotante en el cielo, Anacondy, Rugal y orochimaru, esperaban ansiosos la llegada del Cometa Repulse el cual contenía la Manzana dorada de la discordia, con el alma de eris la diosa de la discordia.

Ellos tenían a su disposición, un centenar de Hombres payaso seres maléficos, de cuerpos oscuros, cabello rojo, ojos de tigre color amarillo, caras totalmente blancas, narices negras redondas y una sonrisa siniestra en su boca pintada en casi toda la cara.

Un centenar de Hombres lobo, seres capaces mantener su apariencia humana durante el día y transformarse en lobos para cazar durante la noche. y por ultimo un centenar de vampiros, seres con apariencia humana que se transforman en murciélagos, para matar a sus victimas humanas de una sola mordida.

-¡Esta noche el cometa repulse regresara y traerá con el la manzana de la discordia con el alma de Eris sama y como regalo de bienvenida para ella, capturaremos a la reencarnación de Elpis antes del regreso de Eris sama a la tierra!decía Anacondy, anunciando el inicio de los preparativos para la llegada de Eris y la captura de Elpis.

-¡Yo ya tengo un plan para eso, me haré pasar por el mayordomo de la Mansión a la que van y cuando llegue el momento tomare a la chica en mis brazos y daré la orden para que activen el transportador de materia para traernos a la fortaleza!decía Orochimaru, contando su plan para la captura de Elpis.

Con eso ultimo, Orochimaru salio de la fortaleza flotante con el objetivo, de hacerse pasar por mayordomo de la mansión Minazuki y raptar a la reencarnación de Elpis. mientras con las Cure, ellas se fijaron que Athena y sus amigas estaban bostezando, ya que también estaban muy cansadas por el largo viaje dimensional que habían hecho las 3.

-¡Saben, creo que llegando a la mansión tomare una merecida siesta luego de que atiendan nuestras heridas!decía Athena.

-¡Yo tomare un relajante baño de agua caliente para descansar y relajarme!decía Asuka.

-¡Y yo estaré bañándome y tomando el sol en piscina de la mansión si no es mucha molestia claro!decía Riko.

-¡Claro que no es mucha molestia, al contrario ustedes 3 son mis invitadas también, puedo hacerles una pregunta ¿que estaban murmurando hace rato sobre Akane y Nozomi?!decía Karen, preguntando sobre los murmullos de ellas 3 sobre Akane y Nozomi, y si tenían algo que ver con todo esto.

-¡Lamentamos no haber dicho nada antes, nuestro amo nos envió con el fin de evitar que Elpis cayera en manos enemigas y también para acelerar el despertar de las 3 diosas faltantes y como lo vieron su amiga es una de ellas y es precisamente la reencarnación de Hestia la diosa del fuego!decía Athena, seriamente.

-¡Si es verdad, entonces ¿de quienes eran los colgantes que salieron volando en direcciones distintas?!pregunta Komachi, de forma curiosa.

-¡Uno era de la diosa del mar Tetis y el otro era de la victoria Nike!decía Asuka.

-¡¿Y que era eso que les dijeron a Miyuki y a Nozomi para que se pusieran tan rojas como tomates?!preguntaba Nao, recordando las caras que traían ambas.

-¡Si quieren saberlo se los digo pero les aseguro como lo van a tomar después que lo sepan chicas!decía Riko.

-¡Dínoslo por favor, nunca habíamos visto a Miyuki chan tan roja como hace rato!decía Reika.

-¡Si insisten se los diré así que pongan sus oídos que esto que esto es algo xxx!decía Riko, mientras que las chicas hacían lo que les dijo.

Athena y Asuka trataron de evitar que Riko traumatizara a las 4 chicas, pero ya era tarde Riko ya había contado como eran ellas y las demás Cures en su dimensión, las 4 estaban muy rojas igual que un tomate maduro de huerta recién cosechado.

-¡No puede ser que las 37 seamos así en su dimensión y mas con su amo!decía Karen, impactada por lo que escuchó.

-¡Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, supongo que en su dimensión escribí muchos libros sobre ese tema!decía Komachi, sorprendida e impactada por lo que oyó.

-¡Estoy anonadada, como puedo ser de esa clase de mujeres en su dimensión!decía Reika, con la cara roja.

-NOOOOOO, no puedo ser de esas mujeres de la vida nocturna en su dimensión, es imposible!decía Nao, con un enorme ataque de histeria por lo que oyó.

-¡Te dijimos que esto pasaría si contabas como eran ellas en nuestra dimensión!decían Atena y Asuka muy molestas con lo que hizo Riko.

-¡Disculpen que las aya impactado con lo que les dije a ustedes y a sus 2 amigas, no era mi intención asustarlas así!decía Riko, muy apenada con las chicas.

-¡No importa, nos han pasado mas cosas igual que lo que nos contaste, así que ya estamos curadas de espantos!decía Karen, recuperándose del impacto.

-¡Ahora que lo pienso, creo saber quien es la reencarnación de Tetis la diosa del mar!decía Komachi, quien seria la identidad de la diosa.

-¡Y quien seria la identidad de la diosa del ma...!decía Reika, cuando la imagen de una persona que ella conocía llego a su mente.

-¡Que pasa, yo también quiero saber quien es la reencarnación de la diosa del mar!decía Nao, curiosa.

-¡La reencarnación de Tetis la diosa del mar es Minami verdad Komachi!decía Karen, a lo que Komachi y Reika asintieron.

-¡¿Eh?, entonces la reencarnación de Nike la diosa de la victoria es la amiga de la infancia de Megumi, Yuko creo que era su nombre, ella nos ayudo a ganar la batalla en el mundo de los sueños, potenciando a Lovely y Princess para que acabaran con el Pulpo gigante y liberara a lo niños!decía Nao, mientras las demás asentían recordando ese momento.

Volviendo con los caballeros y las Sailors, estos estaban llegando al portón de entrada a la Mansión Kido, donde un séquito de escoltas los esperaba para llevarlos al estacionamiento de la Mansión Kido, para bajar las maletas y llevar a las cansadas Sailors a sus habitaciones para que pudieran descansar y relajarse antes de la cena hecha para ellas.

* * *

><p>Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el capitulo 3 aunque algo corto pero al fin esta aquí léanlo comenten y disfrutenlo.<p>

pd: hice un pequeño cambio en la reencarnación de tetis por lo que ya no sera erika si no minami y como compensación pondré a yuri como reencarnación de artemisa en el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Eris se apodera de Amy

Después de llegar a la Mansión Kido. Las Sailors fueron bien recibidas por las Outhers y Saori, que al enterarse de la llegada de su vecina. Se puso muy contenta, tanto que decidió hacer una cena para darle la bienvenida a grecia. Por otro lado en la Mansión Minazuki. Las Cure, Athena, Asuka y Riko Fueron recibidas por un Mayordomo del cual no sabían nada.

-¡Señoritas, permitan me presentarme soy oromaru el nuevo Mayordomo que contrataron para esta Mansíon, sera un placer ayudarlas con su equipaje y con sus amigas!-decía Oromaru sonriendo para sus adentros.

-¡Bien, no sabía que mis padres habían contratado a un Mayordomo en grecia, ¿y tu Jiiya?!-decía Karen, con algo de sospecha.

-¡Me temo que yo tampoco fui informado de esto señorita, pero igual sea bienvenido Oromaru san!-decía Jiiya, cortésmente.

-¡Gracias, señorita, Jiiya san, ahora mismo les ayudare a sacar el equipaje del auto y las llevare a sus habitaciones para que puedan desempacar sus cosas!-decía Oromaru.

-¡No se preocupe Oromaru san, cada una lleva su equipaje de mano pero si desea puede ayudar a Nao san y Reika san despertar a nuestras amigas que todavía están en el auto dormidas!-decía Komachi, con tranquilidad.

-¡Gracias señorita, ahora mismo iré a ayudarlas!decía Oromaru, sonriendo mientras iba a ayudar a Nao y Reika con las demás, siendo observado por Athena y sus amigas.

-¡Chicas, ese Mayordomo Oromaru ¿no se las hace conocido de algún lado?!-decía Athena, sospechando.

-¡Ahora que lo dices si, me recuerda a uno de esos tipos que nos atacaron al llegar a esta dimensión, creo que se llama Orochimaru!-decía Asuka.

-¡Es probable que se haya disfrazado para colarse en la mansión y atacar de nuevo!-decía Riko, que pensaba que había acertado, y las 3 corrieron al auto.

Mientras tanto. Orumaru había llegado al auto para "ayudar" a Nao y Reika con chicas, cuando llego vio que Nao ya había despertado a Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi y Candy. Mientras Reika estaba despertando a Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Kurumi y a las hadas. A Nozomi fue difícil despertarla, ya que todavía seguía desmayada. Oromaru vio que esa era su oportunidad y no iba desperdiciarla, así que se acerco a Reika.

-¡¿Le ayudo con sus amigas señorita?!pregunta Oromaru.

-¡Claro,¿porque no coge a Nozomi san, mientras yo termino de despertar a sus amigas!-decía Reika, a lo que el asentía y cogía a Nozomi en brazos.

-¡Jajajaja, por fin es nuestra, Eris sama estará contenta cuando regrese, activen el rayo transportador de materia!-decía Oromaru, quitándose su disfraz.

-¡Espera, ¿quien eres tu?!-decía Rin, quien se había despertado con las demás por el alboroto.

-¡Soy Orochimaru, un ninja al servicio de Eris Diosa de la Discordia, la cual pronto regresara!-decía Orochimaru.

-¡¿Y para que quieres a Nozomi? ¿que planeas hacerle?!-pregunta Kurumi.

-¡Esta jovenita, es un regalo para Eris sama, así que no me hagan perder mas el tiempo con tonterías!decía Orochimaru, siendo elevado al cielo con Nozomi en brazos.

En eso 4 ataques. 3 que venían de la Mansión y otro que venia de afuera, estuvieron cerca de golpear a Orochimaru. Pero este los esquivo sin ningún problema, luego de eso desapareció en el cielo con Nozomi en brazos. Y de la vista de las demás.

-¡Vaya, creo que llegue en buen momento, pero lastima que no fue a tiempo para evitar un rapto, por cierto ¿quienes son ustedes 3 y porque ella tiene el mismo cosmos que mi señora?!-decía una mujer pelirroja con mascara, señalando a una de ellas.

-¡Nosotras 3 venimos de otra dimension, donde soy considerada la diosa de la tierra, me presento soy Athena Asamiya/Cure Psycho y ellas son Asuka Kazama/Cure Warrior y Riko Suminoe/ Cure Star Silver encantadas de conocerte ¿em?... !-decía Psycho, volviendo a ser Athena, lo mismo que sus amigas.

-¡Entonces, me presentare soy Marín caballero femenino de Águila, es un placer conocer a otra Athena de otra dimension!-decía Marín.

Fue entonces. Cuando se escucharon las voces de Komachi, Karen y Nao, que venían corriendo desde la Mansión. Alertadas por el sonido de ataques, por lo que pensaron que algún extraño podría haberse colado en el recinto sin que lo supieran.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aqui? y ¿quien eres tu?!-preguntaba Karen, para saber que habia pasado.

-¡Soy Marin, y tu debes ser Karen, la señorita Saori me envió a decirte que están cordialmente invitadas a una cena de bienvenida esta noche, cuando llegue me encontré con que un sujeto extraño se estaba llevando a una chica y con ellas 3 intentamos impedirlo pero no lo logramos!-decía Marin, explicando lo ocurrido.

-¡Tiene razón-coco, ese hombre se llevo a Nozomi-coco!-decía Coco, triste por no haber evitado el rapto.

-¡Bien, dile a Saori que acepto su invitación y que con Komachi, llevaremos a 5 amigas mas!-decía Karen.

-¡Así lo haré, ahora me retiro, informare a la señorita Saori de tu respuesta, adios!decía Marin, tomando rumbo hacia el portón para salir.

-¡Ahora tendremos que prepararnos, ya sabemos que Orochimaru se disfrazo de Mayordomo con el fin de colarse en la Mansión y cometer el rapto!-decía Athena, mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza.

-¡¿Athena, chicas les gustaría acompañarnos a una cena de bienvenida esta noche?!-pregunta karen, cuya respuesta de las 5 fue afirmativa.

Esa noche. Karen y sus amigas llegaron como invitadas, a la Mansión Kido pero solo Karen y 6 de sus amigas pudieron asistir. Ya que las otras estaban muy conmocionadas por el rapto y también muy cansadas y dormidas para ir a la Mansión Kido a cenar, al momento de la cena Saori quiso decir unas cuantas palabras.

-¡Quiero presentar y dar la bienvenida a mi gran amiga de la infancia y a sus amigas, ellas son Karen y sus amigas!-presentó Saori, formalmente a sus invitadas.

-¡No tenias que molestarte!-decía Karen, alagada por la presentación.

-¡No es molestia, solo quería hacerlas sentir como en casa, también marín me informo sobre el rapto de su amiga, voy hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarlas a encontrar a su amiga!-decía Saori, muy cordialmente.

-¡Entonces, te agradezco este gesto y la ayuda que quieres brindarnos!-decía Karen, de forma sonriente.

-¡¿Por cierto, quienes son ellas 5?!-pregunta Saori, al ver a las chicas que venían con ellas.

-¡Lo siento, déjame presentarlas, ellas son Nao Midorikawa, Reika Aoki, Athena Asamiya, Asuka Kazama y Riko Suminoe!-presento Karen, a sus amigas.

-¡Encantadas de conocerte Saori!-decían las 5, al mismo tiempo.

-¡Venimos mas pero, ya sabes con lo del rapto y el viaje, 3 de nosotras y 3 de ellas, estaban muy conmocionadas y cansadas para estar con nosotras esta noche!explica Komachi, la ausencia de las demás.

-¡(Un momento, ¿dijo que ella se llamaba Athena?, ahora entiendo por que siento que su cosmos es igual al mio, ella debe ser de otra dimension)!-pensaba Saori.

-!No se preocupen, 2 de nosotras tampoco están aquí y me sorprende sobretodo de serena, ella nunca se perdería la cena!-decía Rei, ya que le parecía raro en ella.

-¡¿También tienen una amiga que come mucho?!-pregunta Nao, sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Podría decirse que si, bueno saldré a la terraza a respirar un poco de aire!-decía Amy.

-¡Espera, te acompaño!-decía Reika, con ganas de respirar aire fresco, mientras salia del comedor, detrás de Amy a la terraza de la Mansión a contemplar las hermosas estrellas en el cielo de la noche.

Una vez estando solas, se pusieron a hablar sobre el paisaje de grecia, que veían desde la terraza.

-¡Me encanta contemplar el cielo estrellado, es tan hermoso, en Juban japón es muy difícil contemplarlas!-decía Amy, viendo el cielo de grecia.

-¡Sí, es cierto, donde yo vivo en Nanairoaka se pueden ver desde una colina en ese distrito en japón!-decía Reika, mirando el cielo nocturno de grecia.

-¡¿En serio?!-pregunta Amy, felizmente interesada en lo que decía Reika.

-¡De verdad, mira una estrella fugaz y parece que dejo caer algo!decía Reika, sin saber que se trataba del cometa Repulse que dejo caer la manzana dorada de Eris.

-¡No es una estrella fugaz, es un cometa y es verdad dejo caer algo!-decía Amy, sintiéndose atraída de repente por el objeto que dejo caer el cometa.

-¡Reika, ya nos vamos!-llamaba Nao, desde la entrada de la terraza.

-¡Bueno, es hora de volver a la Mansión de Karen a descansar!-decía Reika, Bostezando y con sueño en sus ojos.

Una vez que Reika y las demás regresaron a la Mansión de al lado a descansar. Amy se quedo un rato sola, luego de un rato. Sin que nadie la viera salio de la mansión, rumbo al lugar donde cayo la manzana dorada. Mientras Amy se dirigía a donde estaba la manzana dorada, en el Olimpo lugar donde vivían los dioses algo estaba por ocurrir.

-¡Señor Zeus, señor Zeus!-gritaba Hermes, con desesperación mientras corría buscando al rey delos dioses.

-¡Que pasa Hermes, ¿por que esos gritos?!-decía Zeus, sin saber que estaba pasando.

-¡Es Eris de nuevo mi señor!-decía Hermes, Jadeando por todo lo que había corrido.

-¡¿Acaso, mi gemela nunca dejara de causar problemas?!-pregunta otro dios, sumándose a la platica.

-¡Yo oí, que una vez se apodero del cuerpo de una mortal, rapto a Athena, e intento destruir la tierra en una ocasión!-decía otro dios, acercándose a ellos.

-¡De todas maneras, he sentido la presencia de Selene, cerca de Athena, y no solo de ella, sino también de Hestia y otra igual a la de Athena!-decía Zeus, preocupado.

-¡Eso quiere decir, que Selene y Hestia despertaron totalmente!decía Hermes, sorprendido.

-¡Sí, pero no del todo, en el caso de Selene ella necesita de su armadura para de su armadura para despertar completamente, lo mismo que Afrodita!-decía Zeus, exponiendo su teoría.

-¡¿Afrodita también despertó?!-decía Hermes, mas sorprendido que antes.

-¡No todavia Hermes, ahora escucha, quiero que traigas a Hestia y a Athena a este templo!-ordeno zeus.

-¡A la orden mi señor, transportación divina!-decía Hermes, haciendo que aparecieran Akane y Athena Asamilla frente ellos.

-¡Mmm, ¿donde estamos?!-decían ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hermes te equivocaste de persona, esta no es Saori Kido!-decía Zeus, levantándose de su trono y yendo hacia ellas.

-¡Permítame presentarme, soy Athena Asamiya y soy una diosa de otra dimension!-decía Athena.

-¡Yo soy Akana Hino y no se que hago aquí!-decía Akane, confundida viendo que Zeus se acercaba a ella.

-¡Tranquila, te hice traer con el fin de despertarte como diosa!-decía Zeus, poniendo su dedo en la frente de Akane, la cual recordó su estatus de diosa.

-¡Señor Zeus, usted tiene que saber que uno de los ciervos de Eris, llamado Orochimaru rapto a la reencarnación de Elpis!-decía Akane.

Esta revelación causo gran ira. No solo en Zeus, sino también en los demás dioses que estaban ahí. Ya que elpis era junto con Athena una de las diosas mas queridas en todo el Olimpo, Zeus no perdonaría a Eris por arrebatarle a su mas valioso tesoro.

-¡Eris pagara por esto, ninguno de sus ciervos podrá contra nosotros!decía uno dioses con furia.

-¡Dave!-llamo Zeus, a un joven dios.

-¡¿Me llamaste Zeus?, ¿que se te ofrece esta vez?, ¿no me vallas a decir que de nuevo quieres presentarme a una mortal ¬¬?!-pregunta dave, Zeus estaba apunto de responder cuando Athena se le adelanto.

-¡¿Dave sama?, ¿es usted?!pregunta Athena, sorprendida de verlo.

-¡¿Disculpa?, ¿nos conocemos?!-pregunta Dave, ya que nunca la había visto antes.

-¡Ella y sus amigas vienen de otra dimension!-decía Akane.

-¡Eso explica la extraña vibración que Dafne y yo sentimos en el templo del multiverso, y ella seguramente me confundió con el Dave de su mundo!-decía Dave.

-¡Dave, te llame por que quiero encomendarte una misión muy importante!-decía Zeus.

-¡¿Cual es esa misión importante Zeus?!-pregunta Dave, a lo que Zeus le contesta.

-¡La reencarnación de Elpis a caído en manos de los guerreros de Eris, y quiero que busques guarida y la rescates!-decía Zeus.

-¡Así lo haré, ¿pero ustedes que harán?!-pregunta Dave, curioso.

-¡Iremos a la tierra, en busca de las reencarnaciones de las diosas!-decía Zeus.

-¡Disculpe que me meta Zeus, pero quiero pedirle de favor que traiga a mis amigas Asuka y Riko, junto con las Yes y Smile, ya que ellas tienen los colgantes con forma de llaves que salieron de Elpis!-decía Athena, a lo que Zeus accediendo a su petición, pidió a Hermes traer a las demás al Olimpo, Cosa que Hermes acepto y en menos de lo que canta un gallo las demas ya estaban en el olimpo.

-¡¿Donde estamos?!-decían las demás, confundidas.

-¡Ustedes están en el Olimpo, y el hombre con barbar blanca es Zeus el rey de los dioses, ahora con su permiso me retiro a investigar el paradero de Elpis!-decía Dave desapareciendo del lugar, Asuka y Riko quisieron seguirlo pero Athena las detuvo diciendo que el no era su amo.

-¡¿Zeus san, nos hizo transportar al Olimpo por algo en especial?!-pregunta Komachi con respeto.

-¡Si queridas, quiero que nos ayuden a buscar en la tierra a las reencarnaciones de las diosas del Olimpo, para que lleven las armaduras de Selene y Afrodita a sus desentiendes directas!-pidió Zeus, ya que la cosa no pintaba en es momento,

-¡Los ayudaremos, nosotras sabemos quienes son las reencarnaciones de las diosas y podemos guiarlos a donde ellas viven!-decía Karen.

-¡Perfecto, pero antes debemos aumentar sus poderes, jovencitas acérquense!-decía Zeus, mientras las chicas incluida Akane se acercaban a el.

Y del cielo. 10 Pilares de luz de colores rosa, azul, verde, amarillo, rojo morado y naranja, cayeron sobre ellas y cuando los pilares de luz desaparecieron. Las chicas vieron que se habían transformado sin siquiera usar sus items, y la mejor parte era que sus atuendos habían cambiado de forma considerable. Los de las Yes eran una mezcla de los primeros atuendos que usaron, los actuales y las versiones shining. El atuendo de Milky rose era mezcla de la versión Shining con la versión Rainbow. Los de las Smile con excepción de Sunny eran las mezclas de las Princess Form con las Ultra form, Mientra que el de Sunny era la fusión de la Forma princesa y la Forma ultra con la Armadura de Hestia.

-¡Partiremos a la tierra en este mismo instante, para buscar a las reencarnaciones de las diosa!-decía zeus.

-¡¿Y que haremos nosotros señor Zeus?!-pregunta Hermes, ante la terrible situación.

-¡Hermes tu iras con Athena y sus amigas al lugar donde vive la reencarnación de Iris, Apolo y yo iremos con las Yes PreCure 5 a Kibougahana ya que allí se encuentra la reencarnación de Artemisa, Ares ira con las 4 Smile a ciudad Kanon allí vive la reencarnación de Armonía, Hestia irá con Dionsio a cuidad Oogai allí esta la reencarnación de Hera!-decía Zeus.

-¡Perdone que me meta Zeus san, pero ¿quien ira a Pikarigaoka y a Yumegahama? en pikarigaoka vive la reencarnación de Nike y en Yumegahama esta la academia Noble allí estudia la reencarnación de Tetis¡-decía Beauty.

-¡Eso no sera necesario!-decían 2 hombres, que venían acompañados de una mujer cuyo peinado parecía orejas de gato, y de 2 chicas, una de ellas era rubia con cabello suelto, su atuendo era la fusión de la Forma Inocente y la Forma Forever con la armadura de Nike, mientras que la otra tenia cabello Celeste con sombras azul oscuro con mechones morados, su atuendo una fusión del modo Elegante con la armadura de Tetis.

Zeus por su parte. Reconoció a los 2 hombres y a la mujer, que no eran otros que Blue, Red y Miss Shamour, por otra parte las chicas. Reconocieron a las 2 jóvenes que estaban con ellos, se trata de Cure Honey y Cure Mermaid, ellas les dijeron que despertaron como diosas al momento de recibir los colgantes con forma de llave. Y que un pilar de color y un de color azul cayeron sobre ellas.

-¡Bien, es hora de partir, Nike y Tetis, irán con Hestia y Dionicio a Ciudad Oogai en busca de la reencarnación de hera!-decía Zeus.

-¡entendido!-decían ambas, acatando las ordenes de Zeus en el acto.

Mientras en el Olimpo. los dioses y las Cure se preparaban partir en busca de las reencarnaciones de las de las diosas en la tierra, Amy iba llegando a lo que parecía ser un templo antiguo y abandonado durante muchos siglos. Sobre un Extraño altar se encontraba una rara manzana de color dorado.

-¡¿Una Manzana?, seguramente esto es lo que dejo caer ese cometa!-decía Amy, cuando oyó una voz de utra tumba.

-_¡Así es!_-decía la voz espeluznante, haciendo que Amy se asustara.

-¡¿Quien es? ¿quien esta ahí?!-grita Amy, a lo cual no hubo respuesta alguna.

Amy se dio cuenta de que la Manzana estaba brillando de manera extraña. Cosa que ella sintió el raro deseo de tocarla, como si algo en su mente le dijera que lo haga, ella así lo hizo.

-¡(Que extraño, siento el extraño deseo de tocarla)!-pensaba Amy, mientras pasaba su mano por la manzana.

En ese momento. Los ojos de Amy perdieron su brillo y su color, el cabello de Amy cambio Celeste y su piel era mas pálida que antes. Su cuerpo fue envuelto por un poder oscuro, que la transformo en una versión mas poderosa de Sailor Mercury. Su atuendo era una fusión del traje de Sailor Mercury con la armadura de Eris.

-¡Por fin, soy libre nuevamente, voy a vengarme de ti Athena por haberme vencido!-decía Amy, que ahora sonaba mas oscura.

* * *

><p>bien pido mil perdones por mi tardanza. pero yo voy a mi ritmo. para mis fans del jardin infernal les pido esperar un poco mas ya que todavía no e comenzado a trabajar en el nuevo capitulo asi que les pido paciencia.<p> 


End file.
